Come Again?
by MrsColbert
Summary: A one shot. Sookie learns an important lesson. Eric always knows.


**A/N: A fun little one-shot. I carried this around with me all day. Let me know what you think! Obviously, Eric is not my own (sigh). Neither are Sookie or Pam, but I'd gladly trade the latters for the former. Don't forget to review!**

Eric sits behind his desk scribbling signatures on papers sparing me not even a glance.

"You called for me, headmaster?" I tease flippantly.

He stills his hand and swivels expressionless blue eyes upward to me. His gaze freezes me where I stand. My stomach drops and I stand up straight, dropping my hands from my hips, knitting my fingers in front of me. He returns silently to his work. His end of the bond is shut tight. What have I done now?

Ten silent minutes later, he shuffles his papers into a stack neatly setting them aside. "Pam," he calls his child, his low voice controlled. Immediately Pam appears at his side.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Here is the paperwork you wanted. I have signed everything. Have Cataliades look it over before the contracts are finalized."

"Yes, Master." Pam eyes me speculatively. Apparently, she's been clued in to my offense.

"Is the bar closed?"

"Yes, Master." What's with all the formality?

"Very well, then, you may leave." I consider asking Pam to stay.

"Thank you, Eric. Good night, sir." She nods her head respectfully, sparing me a sympathetic glance and zooms away. Now I'm worried. If she's playing it that close to the vest, I must be in deep.

Pam dismissed, Eric leans back proprietarily, chair squeaking under his weight. He stretches his long legs and pushes back, resting his enormous boots on the corner of his desk allowing me the opportunity to appreciate his physical prowess. Butterflies take flight in my stomach. I squeeze my thighs together. God, I love this man. He narrows his eyes arrogantly at my physical reaction to him.

He lounges backward and recites, "There once was a girl with a pretty little curl right in the middle of her forehead." He opens his desk drawer absently, drawing out a wooden ruler. "And when she was good, she was very very good, but when she was bad, she was horrid." He catches my eye, pointedly flexing the ruler between his hands.

OMG. I think I've just come.

I don't know what I've done, or if he's just messing with me. But either way, this is going to be a long night.

"So," he asks casually. "How do you want to do this?"

I swallow. "Do what?" My voice sounds small and shaky.

"Receive your punishment, of course." He is far too calm, his anger carefully banked. "Or would you prefer to confess first?"

"Confess?" I squeak.

"Don't you have something to tell me?" His face is icy stone.

Tears prick my eyes. "Eric, I don't know what you mean. Please, you're scaring me."

"Very well." He leans forward, chair protesting. His nostrils flare. He takes a deep breath and at vamp speed sweeps his desk clean, papers and minutiae smash to bits against the wall. He grabs me by the nape of my neck and bends me roughly across his desk.

"Ow! Eric, please. I don't know what this is all about!" Tears run down my face. I am so scared right now.

"Don't LIE to me, Sookie. I KNOW."  
He slams the ruler down on the desk hard, shattering it.

I scream, terrified, and begin to struggle. I thrash and toss. He growls aggressively, shaking me by my arms. "Would you just wake up already!" he shouts and kicks the desk. I whimper screwing my eyes closed in terror.

"No, Eric, please. Stop," I cry, my heart breaking. "Eric..."

"I said wake up, Breather. You're leaking all over the sheets. Wake up!" Pam kicks the bed again harder this time, hands gripping my upper arms shaking sleep from my body. "Wake up, Sookie."

My eyes fly open, I am nose to nose with stormy blue, not the electric blue flames I was expecting. With a shout, I leap backwards in my bed, striking my head painfully on the head board, a tangle of sheets and pillows knotted around me.

"Pam! What are you doing here?" I gasp for breath. Surprise and residual fear have robbed me of necessary oxygen.

"For fuck's sake, Sookie, calm down. You were having a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Relief floods my heart, "Oh, thank God!" I scramble forward into her arms and hug her tightly. Much to her discomfort, her fangs pop.

"Sookie, please detach yourself. Eric has summoned you. He sensed your distress and sent me to fetch you."

"He did? Oh how sweet. Give me a minute to catch my breath. I'll get dressed. Thank God that was only a dream. What time is it anyway?"

"It's about 2am." She consults her watch, boredom resuming.

I climb out of bed, grab a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, pull my hair into a ponytail and show myself to Pam.

"You are going to present yourself to my maker looking like that?"

I purse my lips and nod, "Yes, Pam. If the Dread Master is going to summon me from my bed, he can be prepared to look at me in jeans."

"Not on my watch. Here, at least wear this." She tosses me my short pleated navy skirt, and a crisp white sleeveless shell. "Wear sandals. See, casual can still be tasteful," says the undead Alice in Wonderland.

"Fine, then can we go?"

"Absolutely. We are flying, so bring a jacket."

"Flying, with you? You realize that means we will have to touch, right?" I look incredulously at her as I change my clothes.

"Yes. Eric commands that I bring you as quickly as possible, so we fly. I will not breathe, so your scent will not affect me. I will be less likely to drain you that way."

"Gee thanks. Let's go."

Pam escorts me outside, scoops me up and blasts her way toward Shreveport. It only takes us fifteen minutes door to door. I silently wonder if Eric will hire Pam out for daily commutes.

Upon touchdown Pam takes her place again outside Fangtasia's front door. Applause erupts from the eager fangbangers outside the bar. She rolls her eyes in disgust, "In you go, breather. Eric is in his office."

I still feel a little jittery from my dream. So, before stopping in to see the object of my nerves, I make my way to the bathroom. I do my human business then look in the mirror to smooth the wrinkles in my shirt, and attempt to straighten my pony tail. Unhappy with the results I pull it down, letting my hair part naturally, flowing about my shoulders. Not bad, I guess. I bite my lips a bit for color, take a deep breath and head toward the office.

Eric is hard at work when I walk in. "Knock, knock. Pam said you wanted to see me."

Eric looks up from his paperwork, phone in hand and gives me a wink. Ok, so far so good. He hangs up his phone and keeping his head down, he gestures to the seat across from him, "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be finished in a few minutes."

"Ok, no problem." I fold my hands in my lap and spend the next ten minutes contemplating the man before me. I didn't get very far. He's just too darn distracting to look at.

Finally finished, Eric calls for Pam. "Yes, Master?" She answers.

"Here are the signatures you needed. Make sure to have Cataliades look these over before they are finalized. I don't want any fuck ups."

"Yes, Master."

"Is the bar closed?"

"Yes."

"Then you may leave."

"Thank you, sir. Good night." She nods deeply, eyes swiveling, amused, to me. Without another word, she zooms away.

"Ahh," Eric stretches out, pushing back to put his boots on the desk. He reaches his arms over his head to relieve imaginary stiffness in an obvious physical display. Butterflies take flight in my stomach, my eyes bulge.

"Alone at last," he breathes, pushing mischief into our bond. "Now, about this dream you were having," he opens his desk drawer, casually drawing out a wooden ruler. "Is there anything you would like to tell me?" His heated blue eyes glow with power.

I swallow nervously, "uuhm, no. No, I don't think so."

"Mmmmhmm" he murmurs, his mischief turns to lust. "Well, then, let's just see if we can't find a way to give it a happier ending this time." He catches my eye, eyebrow raised, pointedly flexing the ruler between his hands.

OMG. I think I've just come. Again.


End file.
